The present invention relates generally to wirebound books, such as planners, diaries, calendars, and the like, and more particularly to covers for such books that conceal the wire binding the book.
Wirebound books, such as notebooks, diaries, planners, calendars, and the like include, as the term “wirebound” suggests, a coiled wire binding the pages and front and rear covers of the book together. The books typically include front and rear covers composed of a material more durable than the paper pages they protect, such as vinyl, paperboard, or plastic. Exposure of the wire often results in it being caught or snagged on exterior objects, causing at least a partial deformation of the wire. This deformation causes the pages of the book to become more difficult to turn, or worse, causes the pages to partially tear from the wire binding.
There has been at least one solution to the problem caused by exposed wire bindings. Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a prior art wire concealment device is illustrated. The device includes a pocket of material 2 stitched along its opposing longitudinal ends to the outwardly facing surfaces of the front and rear covers 4, 6, respectively. The wire binding 8 is enveloped within pocket 2 and concealed from the exterior of the cover.
While the pocket effectively conceals the wire from becoming caught or snagged by an object, it is only useful with books having separate front and rear covers. In addition, it is possible for the pocket to become caught or snagged on an object, thus partially defeating the purpose for which it was created in the first place.
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide an improved wire concealment cover for a book.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a wire concealment device for a book cover that is maintained in the interior of the book.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a wire concealment device that may be easily manufactured.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.